


Benny is a vamp, Dean is a brat*ahem* clever

by DestielHardcoreLove, Swlfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Benny is a vampre, Dean is a Little Shit, Dean is a human, Fluff and Angst, Jealous Dean Winchester, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 18:52:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18238892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielHardcoreLove/pseuds/DestielHardcoreLove, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swlfangirl/pseuds/Swlfangirl
Summary: Prompt: Person A is a vampire who just pissed off his very human boyfriend, person B.  Now person B is getting back at him by wearing silver and eating garlic.





	Benny is a vamp, Dean is a brat*ahem* clever

* * *

 

 

Benny followed closely behind his boyfriend, a small smirk on his lips as they climbed the stairs up to their small and modest home they’d just bought together.  For whatever reason, Dean was being pissy with him. Benny had an idea, as silly as it was, Dean had gotten a bit upset with him when he flirted with a mutual friend of theirs.  Andrea had been an ex from eons ago.

 

Before Dean was even born.  

 

Benny snorted at that and shook his head.  Both he and Andrea were vampires and Dean was so beautifully human.  It was the best thing about his boyfriend and no, not just because of his blood either.  That wasn’t even something they did on a regular basis, only when Benny was starving and being a stubborn son of a bitch.

 

“You gonna ignore me the rest of the night cher?” Benny asked after the front door was unlocked and both of them made their way inside.

 

“Nah just about another….oh eight minutes or so,” he said, stopping by the small leather wrapped box. He pulled all of the studs out of his face, which took a few minutes and then quickly started replacing them. He huffed out a sigh as the silver clamp took a little coaxing to fit against his septum, but he got it eventually.

 

“What do you mean...babe...what...what are you-” Benny halted in his next step and frowned, “Seriously?” he groaned, the silver now in his boyfriend’s face making him want to recoil in on himself.  Dean had only kept them around for sentimental purposes, quickly switching to steel when he learned just how much silver affected Benny.

 

Okay, so maybe Dean was more than just a little pissy.

 

“Yeah, seriously…” Dean grunted, letting his breath slowly exit between his teeth.

 

It wasn’t so much the fact that Benny and Andrea had their own little ‘vampire’ club, though he would admit it did have the unfortunate side effect of Dean feeling distinctly left out. It wasn’t intentional, not for either of them he knew that but when three people spent as much time together as they did and two of them shared such a big history, a commonality as big as what and who they are, well obviously there would be times where the third person was going to be outside of the loop.

 

Normally, he was fine with that. He would let them have their fun or tell their stories and then when they made it back home, he’d ask for Benny to tell him the tales. Benny had taken to lulling him to sleep with stories of adventure and love and loss and _everything_. He’d tried several times to get his boyfriend to write them down, publish them even...but he refused and Dean didn’t push. It wasn’t his life.

 

But then there were moments, where he’d look at Benny and he’d be smiling at Andrea and Dean’s pulse would just _stop_. The world stopped. Everything stopped. Because Dean recognized that look and it wasn’t much different from the one Benny gave him that melted his insides and made it damn near impossible not to jump the man.

 

He knew that Benny would never cheat on him and Andrea would never let him, but sometimes he wondered if it was only some vague sense of loyalty or honor that stopped them.

 

“I’ll be out here if you need me,” he said, pointing toward the couch before he moved further into the house.

 

Benny watched him sink down on the couch and turn on the tv.  He continued to stand there for a few more minutes and then he was going towards their bedroom.  He’d take a shower and then maybe it would be enough time to help Dean get over whatever this was.

 

Dear God, he was wrong.

 

He came back into the living room and not only had Dean put the silver piercings back on but the little jerk was eating garlic bread.  Heavily laced in garlic. He could smell it from the hallway. It wouldn’t kill him but it would send him into a fit of sneezes he’d have to flee the room.

 

“Okay, now that just isn’t fair,” Benny growled out.  He would never admit it out loud but he was definitely pouting now.  

 

“Oh unfair? You wanna talk unfair?” Dean said, purposefully biting into the warm breadstick that was coated in butter and garlic and parmesan. “Try watching your gorgeous freakin’ boyfriend making bedroom eyes at his ex while standing right in front of you.”

 

Benny flinched, his eyes narrowing down at his boyfriend.  When Dean didn’t back down Benny sighed heavily, “I was not making bedroom eyes Dean.  Andrea is my friend, nothing more,” he explained, wanting to move closer but the smell of garlic and the silver keeping him at bay.  Instead, he sunk down on the other couch, even from that distance his stomach was in knots.

 

“Benny...we’ve been together how long now? And you think I don’t know what that look is?” Dean said, shaking his head. “I know you’re not a cheater...I know you’re not fucking Andrea but that doesn’t change the facts that there are times when you look at her that it’s just- it’s _there_.”

 

Guilt tore through Benny and his head lowered.  He hadn't realized he was even looking at Andrea in any special way.  Most of the time it was just reminiscing of when they’d been human together.  Andrea as a vampire was great, it was who she was meant to be and he was the same.  But when they were human, he’d thought they were soul mates. The second he laid eyes on Dean though, that obliterated everything.  Vampires mated for life and he only wanted one person.

 

“I’m sorry sweetheart.  I didn’t know I was looking at her like that,” he said softly, not sure what else he could say to fix this.

 

“It’s- well it’s not fine, not really but I’ll deal with it. I know you guys don’t do it on purpose but your little vamp club, party of two...can make it kinda fucking awkward for the human sometimes.”

 

“Dean…” Benny sighed and rubbed at his face, “I didn’t know it made you uncomfortable, I thought you liked hearing our stories,” he said.  Benny longed to be closer to Dean, to be able to reach out and touch his boyfriend but he couldn’t without becoming sick and possibly having to go to the clinic.

 

“And that’s what they are Dean, they’re just stories of our past.  Nothing could ever compete to how I feel for you,” he said.

 

“I do, Ben. I love hearing your stories. But there’s just...just sometimes, there’s a look or a moment and I can see what the two of you used to be, how important you were to one another and I-,” Dean swallowed, letting out a long sigh. “I know you’re not asking me to but I can’t compete with that. We’ve known one another for a few years sure, but nothing compared to the time you two have spent together, and it never will be…”

 

Benny felt like he’d been sucker punched in the gut, “So...so what?  You just want to end things then?” he asked, his breathing becoming short and gasping.  Dean was his mate. He’d never been so sure of something in his entire existence but this he was.  It didn’t matter if Dean was still human or forever would be, he was Benny’s mate.

 

“What? No?” Dean said, looking up at his ridiculous boyfriend. “Ugh, fuck you for making me feel like shit about this, by the way.”

 

Dean took his plate, stood with it and walked into the kitchen where he wrapped everything up in layers of paper and tin foil. Then, because he started to feel like an ass, he moved through their bedroom and into the bathroom to grab a toothbrush and vigorously remove the garlic residue from his mouth. He had every intention of leaving the silver studs in but making Benny sick wasn’t the right path, no matter how petty he was feeling.

 

Benny frowned even deeper as Dean disappeared into the hallway.  He was beyond confused. Slowly he got up from the couch and into the kitchen.  The smell of garlic making him gag but he grabbed the pan it had been made in and washed it, the scalding water barely affecting him as he scrubbed at it.

 

When Dean went back toward the living room he shook his head at the ridiculous man in front of him. “Fucking martyr,” he whispered under his breath, though he was sure Benny heard him.

 

“I would have gotten that…Come on, leave it… the bad garlic smell is gone anyway,” Dean said, pulling at Benny’s bicep until they were both back in the living room.

 

“Look, I-I’m not good with words, Ben. You know that. But I love you and you gotta get it out of your head that every fight is the end. I know we don’t do it often, and when we do...they’re some doosies, but that doesn’t mean I’m going to let you out of this...not ever,” Dean said, taking Benny’s hand in his.

 

“All I meant was that no matter how many years we spend together, it’s never going to compare to all that time you had with Andrea. I know it’s different, I know what I am to you, that doesn’t mean that it doesn’t sting a bit when I see you giving her looks that I feel belong to me, and only me…”

 

“Dean I’m sor-Ah shit!” Benny cried out.  He’d tried to cup Dean’s face but completely forgot about the damn silver in Dean’s ears now.  He hissed as he backed away from his boyfriend, his fingers feeling as if they were being sliced open.

 

“I-I’m fine...it’s fine,” Benny said, swallowing hard as he tried to hide just how painful it had really been, “Sweetheart, I don’t mean to look at her like that.  When I do look at her, it’s mostly me thinking of how much I can’t wait to have these amazing stories with you.”

 

“I get it, I do...and I believe you Benny, I trust you, I know you’re not cheating but that doesn’t change the fact that it fucking hurts to watch the two of you,” Dean said, shaking his head, slowly pulling the silver out of his face. He hated the thought of Benny hurting himself though he was still just as frustrated with the situation. “You guys have had multiple lifetimes together and I’m gonna have what? Another fifty, sixty years if I’m lucky. I just-It can make a guy a little fucking disgruntled sometimes. Y’know?”

 

Benny sighed heavily, his hands instantly reaching out to touch at Dean’s face, the need to be closer only slightly abated, “Don’t you think I know that?  That it scares me to death that I will only have so much time with you? I want eternity with you Dean and only you. I want to make others jealous of the stories we’d have, the adventures, the different lives we’d share.  Make Andrea envious because she never got that. The stories of me and you would make the ones with Andrea so boring and pale. I love you so much cher,” Benny said, leaning in to touch their foreheads together.

 

“You-you’d want to,” Dean swallowed…”You’d change me?”

 

“Only if that was something you truly wanted cher.  You are absolutely beautiful to me as a human and I know how much it means to you to stay mortal and be the one to feed me.  But if you ever did change your mind, I would in a heartbeat. Losing you Dean…” Benny swallowed hard and lowered his face, the words thick and stuck in the back of his throat.

 

“You won’t have to,” he said, his mind already made up. “I’m not saying I want it right now but...but in a few years, in few years.” Dean softly stroked Benny’s cheek with his thumb, a small but honest smile on his lips. “In the meantime, you’ve got blanket permission to bite me if anything happens.”

 

The tension that had been holding him up deflated and he found himself surging forward to hug Dean tightly, his face going straight against Dean’s neck.  He’d get to keep Dean human for a little while longer but the promise of forever was there too. He pulled back enough to press their lips together and it was Dean who groaned when their lips parted in tandem.

 

Benny completely forgot about Dean’s tongue ring.

 

“God dammit!” Benny cried as he jerked harshly away from Dean, his mouth burning as if he’d drank acid.

 

Dean winced, “Sorry…sorry. No more silver, I promise,” he said, quickly reaching to unclasp the stud through his tongue.

 

“There….better?” he asked, all the metal from his face and mouth finally removed.

 

“Yes,” Benny sighed, his mouth still feeling like it was on fire, “I gotta say though cher, that was very clever of you, if not slightly evil,” Benny chuckled.

 

“Well I knew if you could get close enough, you’d sweet talk me into forgiving your ass and I wanted you to work for it…” Dean answered with a smirk, but then quickly frowned when he remembered the hiss of pain his boyfriend had let out. “Didn’t mean for you to actually get hurt though.”

 

“It’s alright, been through worse sweetheart,” Benny said, gently pulling Dean closer to him so he could wrap his arms around his waist, “I’ll just remember this for next time I make ya upset,” he chuckled.

 

“Or, and here’s a crazy idea...you could just not piss me off,” Dean said, a chuckle leaving his throat. “Though I guess, it isn’t like you mean to do it…”

 

“No, I don’t.  But I’m not stupid enough to make ya a promise to not do something stupid in the future.  What I can promise is that I will never intentionally do anything to hurt ya cher. And if this thing with Andrea is too much, we’ll hang out less okay?” Benny said.  He knew Andrea would understand, after all, they were immortal. Dean may in the future decide he wasn’t bothered by it and they could all hang out once more.

 

“No, I-I love Andrea and I know you do too, not..obviously not in the same way anymore but still...I don’t wanna be _that_ guy,” Dean said, shaking his head. He wasn’t usually the jealous type but there was something about the bond that Benny shared with Andrea that struck a never he hadn’t ever known existed until he fell in love with the hundred year old vampire. “You can hang out with whoever, _we_ can hang out with whoever you want, I’m just going to be bitchy about it sometimes apparently.”

 

“And that’s okay cher.  I get it. How do you I think I feel when that dude Victor comes by?  I know you were only with the guy for a couple of months but...the jerk’s got a heartbeat, I don’t,” Benny said with a shrug.  The first time he met Victor he thought the guy was great, maybe a little protective over Dean but that was fine. Up until he found out that Dean and Victor used to go out.  Victor still looked at Dean like he wanted to eat him sometimes.

 

“Oh please, you know the reason you’re jealous of Vic has nothing to do with his _heartbeat_ ,” Dean laughed, stopping short when he saw that Benny’s face was scrunched up into a frown.

 

“C’mon, let’s go to bed.”

 

Dean tugged at Benny’s fingers to get the man off the couch but he seemed to still be processing the teasing comment. “C’mon, I can’t show you just how much you _don’t_ have anything to worry about if you’re determined to keep your clothes on.”

 

* * *

  


Dean never really figured himself for the bondage type, well that’s not _exactly_ true but being tied up a little and whatever the hell _this_ was, were two entirely different things. Benny had him blindfolded in the passenger side of his truck for well over half an hour and he was about ready to give in, though his boyfriend had promised him something amazing if he stuck it out.

 

He sighed.

 

“Come on…you know I am not good with all that patience bullshit, how much longer?”

 

“Almost there cher,” Benny grinned.  There was a piece of land that his family owned, one that wasn’t being used but was still in the family name Laffite regardless.  It had taken him a couple of weeks to get his plan complete and with the help of Andrea, the entire thing was perfect. Then all he had to do was wait for a night where it would be clear and Dean to be off from work.

 

He turned onto the hidden road, following it through the dense woods to a small clearing.  Since it was Spring, the entire field was blossoming with wild flowers and thankfully the moon was full and round that even through Dean’s human eyes, he should still be able to see them.  Near the center was the small gazebo that he had built specifically for this night. Thought they’d probably sleep in the bed of the truck, there was another plan stirring up in his brain that he was hoping Dean would indulge him in.

 

He finally got the truck in park near the slow-moving creek and climbed out of the cab to hurry to the other side, taking Dean’s hand to help him out, “Alright sweetheart, we’re here,” he said from behind Dean, his lips near his boyfriend’s ear as he gently took the blindfold off.

 

“I don’t get-,” Dean stopped his breath hitched in his throat. “Oh wow…”

 

The sky was gorgeous, way beyond anything they could have seen in the city. He hadn’t been out to look at the stars since Sammy was a kid, and even then the view before him now was something else. It was by far one of the most beautiful pictures he’d ever seen.

 

“I know how stressed ya been lately, wanted to take you away from it all,” Benny said with a small smile, “Got everythin we need including music,” he said gently pulling Dean towards the gazebo that was lit by soft string lights and a boombox waiting for them on one of the benches.  

 

“And what do we need music for exactly?” Dean asked an eyebrow quirked at his ridiculous, but sweet boyfriend.

 

Benny didn’t answer him just yet.  He walked over to the stereo and turned it on, the soft guitar opening from _Still Got The Blues_ filling the air.  It was a song he knew Dean loved and smiled at the instant brightness in his boyfriend’s eyes. He held out his hand, pulling Dean in close once their fingers touched.

 

“I remembered the way your eyes lit up, how your heart sped up at the mention of Andrea and I dancing eons ago.  When you had joked that you didn’t know how to but I sensed that it made you sad,” he said softly, one hand touched at the small of Dean’s back while the other clutched at Dean’s hand, holding it to his chest.

 

“I also know how embarrassed you would get doing this around others...so here we are, our own private dance,” he said.

 

Dean felt his whole face warm, he buried it into the crook of Benny’s neck and breathed in deep. His big, teddy bear boyfriend had gone through all this trouble just to bring him out into the middle of nowhere and teach him out to dance.

 

“You’re ridiculous,” he answered, the words muffled against Benny’s thick neck.

 

Benny smiled, “I know but you love me anyway,” he teased, moving them with ease.  At first it was a steady, swaying around in a circle. Then as the song progressed Benny managed to pry Dean out of his neck and really got them moving.  Dean was clumsy at first, awkward with nerves but soon he was moving just as easily. The smile on his face left Benny breathless but only when the song ended did he pull him in for a deep kiss.

 

“See?  You’re a natural,” he said as the next song came on.

 

“Nah, you just-you know how to lead,” Dean said, feeling a little embarrassed but nothing like when they’d first started dancing. Out in the middle of nowhere, he could be anyone, anything he wanted. Benny wouldn’t judge him and no matter how pissed off the voice in the back of his mind seemed to grow, it was never more powerful than the feeling of Benny’s strong arms around him.

 

Benny chuckled at that.  He “led” them for a few more songs and then without Dean’s notice at first, Benny got them to switch.  Within seconds they were going at Dean’s pace and Benny couldn’t only grin wider. It was a faster song and he loved the growing confidence in Dean, how there was little to no hesitation in his moves.

 

When the song was over Dean looked at him with wide eyes and Benny chuckled, “Ain’t the only one knows how to lead around here,” he grinned.

 

“You’re a sneaky sob, Benny Lafitte,” Dean teased, playfully slapping at his boyfriend’s shoulder. “C’mon, let’s sit down for a bit.”

 

They rested on a wooden bench hung up toward the back side of the gazebo, Dean threaded his fingers through Benny’s and leaned in against him. The warm smell of salt water that lingered on his skin, was even more prevalent after a little movement.

 

“Mmm, do you miss it?” he asked, not even realizing that Benny probably couldn’t read his mind. “The ocean, I mean…”

 

“Sometimes.  On the nights when you go sleep at Sam’s or have to work overnight at the garage.  I’ll dream about it. The smells, the motion of the waves...sometimes I wish I still had my boat and I could take you out on it.  Just, stay out on the water for a few days,” he said softly.

 

“You know there’s nothing saying we can’t rent something or hell go on a cruise, if that’s what you want...but maybe it wouldn’t be so bad if it was just you and me and the open waters for a few days,” Dean prompted. He’d told himself for months that he’d look into it but then one thing after another after another and they were both busy and distracted. Still, he would try again, for Benny’s sake.

 

“Oh I know sweetheart.  Maybe when you get some vacation at work.  I can look into what I can get out of the family money and see if I can just buy a boat.  Them bankers are stingy pricks,” he chuckled, leaning in to kiss at the fading bite mark he’d given Dean a few days previous.

 

“Work is work, there are other jobs...if you need to get out you say the word and we’re gone… yeah?” Dean asked, needing Benny’s confirmation. While he enjoyed working and got along fairly well with the people at the shop, nothing was more important to him than seeing Benny happy and he waited for confirmation that his boyfriend knew it too.

 

“I know sweetheart,” Benny said, a happy swirl flowing around him.  He hugged Dean closer and kissed at his neck again. There was an excitement bubbling under the surface at the promise of being out on the ocean again, that Dean would be with him for it.  

 

They sat there for a good while and then it was Dean pulling him up for some more dancing around in the gazebo.  When Dean grew tired again, Benny gently led him to the back of the truck where they crawled in to do some star gazing.  He had thick blankets ready and waiting, knowing that even though it was spring, the night air could get a bit chilly. Not to mention Benny’s body temperature would not help on that front.

 

“Thank you...for this, for everything really. I uh, you know I’m not always the best with saying what I should and stuff but,” Dean swallowed and scratched at the back of his neck a minute before he forced himself to look up into those big blue eyes. “This right here? Nights like this? That’s all I need Benny; just you and me and the stars.”

 

Benny smiled softly as he pulled the blankets around them a bit tighter, “I feel exactly the same sweetheart.  I can’t wait to take you out on the boat though, you think the stars are gorgeous now? Wait until they’re mirrored against the water,” he sighed, leaning in to brush his lips along Dean’s temple.

 

“Mmm sounds nice,” he said, savoring the moment for just a little longer. It was all a little too much sometimes, in the best way. Dean wouldn’t trade it for anything but it was clear to him Benny wasn’t just old fashioned in the sense that he’d been around for decades, but he was classic in a way people _weren’t_ anymore and Dean had always been a fan of the classics. It made the man practically irresistible, add in the southern charm and fucking gorgeous blue eyes and Dean became the equivalent of a dime store bodice ripper heroine.

 

“You know you don’t have to try so hard, I mean...I’m not knocking it or anything I’m just saying...you got me.”

 

Benny snorted, “And who says I’m trying?  I know I have you, just as I know you’ve got me.  This is just who I am cher. I’ve always been a little ridiculous but I love being able to do these things for the ones I love most,” he said, shaking his head and then silencing whatever Dean was trying to say next with a kiss.  He nipped at those plump lips with the tip of his fangs like he knew how Dean loved and grinned as he pulled away.

 

“Ones...plural huh? I guess that’s fair,” Dean said, the ache he expected to swell in his chest never came;  just a small pang of longing. “You’ve been around longer than most and it’s not fair of me to expect you to have the same experiences and history as I do.”

 

Benny chuckled again, “Well, you’re going to think I was some kind of monk,” he said and shook his head, “Before you and Andrea, there was only one other person.  We were supposed to get married but...I never returned from sea and was claimed as dead.”

 

“Not a monk, you’re just a serial monogamist. _That_ isn’t news big guy,” Dean teased. “I never expected you to have a long string of ex-lovers, Ben. Just loves.”

 

He nodded and brought Dean’s hand up to his lips, “You would have liked Maurie, she was a lot like you,” he said, “So, besides Victor, any other exes I don’t know about?” he asked teasingly.

 

“None that matter but if you’re curious I guess I can give you a more detailed answer,” Dean said, chuckling a bit at the way Benny brought up Victor. The guy was beyond a little jealous, though Dean was pretty sure most of it was for show. The guy knew how sprung Dean was on him, but he would admit that it did make him feel a little excited when Benny got extra growly and possessive.

 

“Don’t really matter, just curious.  If you wanna share then I’ll listen,” he said and got more comfortable, his forehead pressing against Dean’s shoulder.

 

“I’ve had a lot of crushes, mostly when I was too young and too damn awkward to do anything about them,” Dean confessed, chuckling a little to himself. “Innocent, harmless little things. There was Cassie back in high school, she was sweet but too many trust issues.”

 

“After her there were a few hookups, nothing extremely memorable, and then Vick. He's a good guy but I knew long before you came around that it wasn’t going to last forever,” he said, offering Benny a small grin. “He was safe and predictable and trustworthy which was nice, don’t get me wrong. I needed that, but there wasn’t any heat, not like with you. With you, I get all that and more.”

 

Something soothed over Benny.  Something he didn’t really think he needed but hearing Dean reassure him made him warm all over, “Sometimes I regret we didn’t meet sooner but others I know we didn’t meet until the both of us were ready,” he whispered, sighing softly and nuzzling against Dean.  His human was so warm and it was then Benny realized that would probably be the thing he would miss most once Dean chose to join him.

 

“I get that, I’ve wished the same myself but I know what Andrea means to you now and as _not-fun_ it is to be on the outskirts of that sometimes, I would never wish it away from you,” he said, squeezing at Benny’s hand in his. “It means way too much to you both and I get it, maybe not to the same extent but I get it. Those memories are precious even if they make me feel a little left out from time to time.”

 

“I am sorry that it does that.  I get so excited sometimes to share those stories to someone who doesn’t know the whole thing that I get carried away,” Benny said, moving to lean up on his elbow so he could look down at Dean, “In years to come we’ll have our own stories that you can make new friends jealous with,” he grinned.

 

“Oh and I will, you can bet your ass on that,” Dean promised, loosely dropping a kiss to Benny’s head where it was leaned against him. He snorted at his own thoughts and immediately began to tease his boyfriend.“And I’m going to tell every single one of them what a giant sap you are.”

 

* * *

  



End file.
